What if there were two cursed families?
by ClareTurner
Summary: Two girls, Kuroko and Hikaru are walking home from school to find the whole gang from their favorite Manga, Fruits Basket. THey are supprised to find that when they fall on them, they do not change.
1. Chapter 1

What if there were two cursed families?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Manga "Fruits Basket." I am also not obsessed with the Manga. I just became friends with Shinsuka3989, and she got me to read it [she also helped me write it. Also, if you do not like people putting themselves as the main character, please do not email me telling me how much you hate it. Just don't read it. That simple. At the moment, I have only read up to vol 8, and I'm still working on reading it all. Me and my friends are _not_ Japanese, but I decided since it's too hard to say they went to America, I decided to make it so they are in Japan. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1- The whoosh.

It was a beautiful spring day at Kentaro High. The birds were singing, the trees were blooming, the students were playing outside since school was out, and a girl with short black hair was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT NINJAS ALREADY!!!!" She yelled. Birds and squirrels rapidy evacuated the scene [They probably didn't like ninjas either.

"But I _am_ a ninja!" A taller, wavy brown haired boy replied.

About two yards away, a girl was laughing hysterically at the scene. The angry girl turned around to her.

"What the HELL are you laughing at!" she yelled at her.

"NINJAS!!!!!!!_" _The girl said hysterical laughter..

" Will you just leave it alone Kuroko-san! I'm asking you to go to a movie with me, not on a date." The boy said.

"Yea... a NINJA movie. I'm sick and tired of those damn movies. It's getting old! And it IS a date if it's just us idiot! That's how 'dates' work." Kuroko argued.

"It's just a friend thing!" He said.

"Yea, but we _aren't_ friends anymore, Asshole. Not after that stunt you pulled!" she replied angrily.

"That was two months ago! We should stay friends anyway." He said.

"Are you kidding me! Asking me out on a 'date', and then becoming my boyfriend, and then cheating on me because you think we should just stay 'friends!' you have _got_ to be kidding me if you think that we can still be friends after that. And how many times do I have to say this!" she screamed.

"Come on, this is stupid. _You're_ stupid!" he said.

"I'm NOT stupid. Kitsuho-_chan._" She said to him.

"You did NOT just call me that!" he said.

"I think I just did!" she yelled. "I'm leaving unless you want me to beat you up."

"Oh like a _girl_ can beat _me_ up" Kitsuho taunted.

"What the _hell_ did you say! You better quit it or I just might!" She yelled. This fight was interrupted an interjection from the other girl.

"I want candy!!" She exclaimed.

"You always want sweets Hikaru! Stay out of this!" Kuroko replied.

"Common, let's just go!" Hikaru urged on to her.

"NO! I wanna win to this idiot this time."

"How are you gonna do that when he's a '_ninja_' ?"

" Cause I'm a _**blackbelt!!!!!!!"**_

"Bring it on Kuroko-san." Kitsuho taunted.

"Oh I _will!"_ she said as she attacked him. However, about two minutes in, Kitsuho beat her with a submission hold. "I wish you wouldn't take that damn 'ninja' shit to heart!" Kuroko yelled at him.

"Yea, well you may be a blackbelt, but you're still _stupid._" He said.

"I am NOT stupid!" she said going to run at him again, but Hikaru interfeared.

"Come on, Schools out for the weekend! You don't have to deal with each other until Monday!" she said dragging Kuroko along.

"I'll beat you on Monday!" she yelled at him.

As she finished her statement, they left, and Kitsuho yelled back to her.

"You're pathetic. All this because I said I wanted to bring you to a movie as a friend. You should just stop complaining about you're bad love life and get over it!"

"You know what..." Kuroko started to say but she was cut off by Hikaru.

"Common Kuroko-chan. You don't wanna get in trouble I'll walk you home. You act way too much like Kyo-kun sometimes you know."

"I can't help it. He drives me insane. Him and his stupid 'I'm a ninja' shit." She said in a huff.

They started to walk home.

"Hey, I got you a birthday present." Hikaru said to Kuroko.

"You didn't have to do that Hikaru-chan." Kuroko said.

"Here." She handed Kuroko a little box.

It was a square, and wrapped in red wrapping paper. She ripped it open to find a white box. Kuroko opened it to find the bead bracelet like Kyo's from _Fruits Basket_ Manga.

"Wow, thank you." She said as she put them on.

"I figured since I got you into the manga, and you are so much like Kyo you would like it." Hikaru said.

They went on, and suddenly, they heard this strange _whoosh_ sound, and they both felt a strange surge pass through them.

"Did you feel that?" Hikaru asked.

"Feel what?"

"That thing _whoosh_ thing."

"No, I think you've read too much Tsubasa."

"You didn't feel it?"

"No, are you sick or something?"

"NO! I'm just saying. It was weird."

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go."

They walked closer to Kuroko's house, but the sidewalk was being blocked by a huge group of people standing at the corner.

"Great... Let's just push through them." Kuroko said as she went to push through, but Hikaru held her back.

"Wait. Something's different about them. Look, the one guy has orange hair." She said.

"He probably reads too much manga like you do. Let me go." She said back.

"Fine." Hikaru said as she let go of her, and they went forward. But Kuroko didn't here her mumble "but his color looks natural"...

"Boys, calm down. We're figuring this out." A man with black hair said. Part of his hair was covering his left eye.

"It's probably _your_ fault as usual!" The orange-haired boy said. "Damn rat... HEY!" he said as Kuroko pushed through them, but then fell on him knocking him to the ground, and she was on top of him now. They all seemed to be shocked.

"Why didn't he change?" she heard one of them say. This one was a man, who was like 20-something, and he had black hair, and looked very cheerful.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut" the shorter man with dark hair told his friend in a chilling, send-shivers-up-your-spine evil tone.

"She can't be one of the zodiac," the other man said who had the hair covering his left eye.

"Well, you play the part well." She mumbled.

"What the _hell_" the boy said pushing her off. "Get _off_ me!"

"Watch where you're going Kyo-kun wannabe!" She said to him as she got up, and left. "And don't crowd the damn road. People gotta walk you know!"

"You bumped into me!" He yelled back at her.

Before she could yell back, another boy grabbed her arm.

"Who are you? And how do you...?" he said.

"I can ask my own questions!" the boy she bumped into yelled. "You never met me, how do you know my damn name!"

"What the hell does that mean! Kyo-kun is a character in a _manga_ unless you're named Kyo which is a real coincidence." She said.

"Kuroko-chan, please stop, can't we get home without a fight for once?" Hikaru said.

"Kyo-kun, please stop fighting...ah..." a girl in the group said right before she fell onto this boy also named Kyo. Then there was a sudden poof, and the boy turned into a cat.

Everyone was in shock. The one boy who _must _have been Yuki clammed up, and the girl who bumped into him was practically crying. The shorter person was glaring at the girl and the cat with the evilest stare you could think of. She must have been Akito.

"Great! Now look what you did!" The orange cat yelled at a long haired brunette who must've been Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." She said.

Kuroko and Hikaru realized that these people were the real thing.

"Uh, do you guys wanna go to my house so we can get out of sight, cause my parents aren't gonna be home till late tonight." Kuroko suggested.

"We can explain everything there. You don't have to worry about us, because we know who you all are." Hikaru said.

No one spoke for a moment. But they finally agreed, as they had no better plan for the moment. They all started to walk to Kuroko's house. However, Kuroko realized that Akito was among them so she felt kind of pissed at that as well.

Kuroko grinned. "Well, apparently I can hug you people so..." with that, she hugged Haru-san, who she liked.

Uh... Kuroko-chan. I think you're squashing him..."

"Oh, no, it's _fine_." Haru said grinning.

Hikaru finally pried Kuroko off Haru, but this did little good as she then proceeded to move on to Shigure.

""Why do you still like him?!" Hikaru groaned, and then mumbled... "No fair" while eyeing her favorite characters. Kisa suddenly got very nervous. and then they entered the house.

Momiji, who was also a future Hikaru victim, was unfazed, happy, in fact, one they got inside he shouted "I can hug you now!" and proceeded to glomp Hikaru.

They fell to the floor with a crash. But no poof.

"Ok, what the Hell is going on?" Kuroko said.

"I think we all wanna know." Kyo answered smartly, entering the room, now human and fully dressed.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I have made up first and last names of all the characters I introduce, so don't make fun of their names.

Chapter 2- What the HELL happened?

When they got in, Kuroko's black cat, Kurogane[named after the character from Tsubasa, went up, and proceeded to rub against both her and Kyo.

"Wow. That's the warmest welcome I've had in a long time."

"Well, I guess we should start with introductions..." The man who they recognized as Hatori-san started.

"We already know who you are Hatori-san." Kuroko said. "I'm Kuroko Minisuki."

"Lay off Haa-san!" Hikaru whined. "I'm Hikaru Yamahiro. See, we know who you all are because you all are in a manga we read." She said as Akito just sat on Kuroko's couch and stared at them all with disgust but not saying a word.

Hatori had a look of surprise. "Haa-san!?"

Shigure laughed. "She really does know who you are, Haa-san."

"Shaddup Shii-chan." Hikaru interfered.

Hatori smirked, but then Kuroko got in.

"Lay off Shii-chan!"

Hikaru stuck her tongue out at her.

"WHY YOU!!!" Kuroko said as she ran to chase after Hikaru...

The phone rang before she could even get close to her.

"DAMN that phone." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said annoyed and glaring at Hikaru.

"Kuroko? Something _really_ weird just happened. I really wouldn't be asking you this unless I had nowhere else to go but... something happened..."

Kuroko didn't say anything for a good minute, and when there was silence..."Spit it out damnit." She spat at him angrily.

"Can I come to you're house?"

"Why the hell do you wanna do that?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Don't tell me u got beat up by ninjas?"

"Why would I lose to another ninja?! I'm the best!"

"Which is why you getting beat up would be sad"

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET THERE!"

"I've got company over. It's too crowded."

"I TURNED INTO A RAT OK!!!!"

Kuroko was now silent. She was in shock. She looked from the phone to Yuki, back to the phone.

"You're joking." She said finally.

"NO, I'm NOT JOKING!!!"

"Fine. Come on over. But I don't think my cat will like you much."

"Shut up idiot."

"I'm NOT an idiot." She said as she hung up on him. "I _HATE _him so much!"

"Who was that? Ninja-boy?" Hikaru asked.

"Why else would I be PISSED OFF this much!"

"Why did you say he can come over?" Hatori asked. Akito was just starting at Hatori obviously hoping he would erase people's memories...

"Because, for some reason. Dear old Kitsuho Hyata has turned into a _rat._"

"Then why did you invite him over?" Hatori asked.

"Cause he's a fan of the Manga as well, and he's got no other place to go. And the one tiny caring feeling I have for him urged me to let him. Damn my conscience."

Hikaru was now in complete shock to even say a thing about what Kuroko has just said. She looked at Yuki, who was now _very_ confused, and then started to laugh hysterically again.

"NINJA RAT!!!!" She said cracking up.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "You've GOT to be kidding me. He can't be that fast."

Kuroko opened the door, screeched, and then closed the door as fast as she could. She then ran up stairs, but not before saying to Hikaru... "I'm not here." However, her efforts were gone, when Hikaru answered the door before Kuroko was not even half-way up the steps.

"KUROKO!!!!!" a tall man yelled as he ran to her and picked her up, and started kissing her non-stop. "I missed you!"

Hikaru only could put her palm to her forehead, and shake her head.

"PUT ME DOWN GORO-SAN!!!!!!" Kuroko yelled.

"Oh put her down. Goro-nii." A shorter boy said slyly. "Hi Hikaru." He said as he went to hug her... however, there was a _poof. _Now there was a little rabbit where Hikaru once was.

"Oh my GOD!!!!!!" she exclaimed. "I'm...I'm..."

"A rabbit." The boy finished. "So you're like that too huh?"

"You're a rabbit too!" Momiji exclaimed, and then he started to skip around saying "There are two rabbits!!! I have a twin!!!" over and over. Hikaru hopped away not to long after that, for privacy when she changed back

"_Too?_" Kuroko said when Goro-san finally let her down.

"I turned into a pig." Goro said. "And obviously you must be one, cause I didn't change did I?"

"And I turned into a snake." The girl who walked in said.

"Just _wonderful_." Hikaru groaned she never really liked her much.

"Yea, we didn't see it, but yea, she told us she was in the supermarket and she turned..." the boy said about her older sister.

"My god." Kuroko said. "We must be cursed somehow too... but then... who am I?"

"Why don't we find out?" The boy said as he hugged Kuroko.

"Hey wait! You know I don't like hugs..." _Poof._ Everyone looked at where Kuroko was, and then saw a little black cat. Obviously, this was a big shock.

Bunny-Hikaru laughed her tail off... LITERALLY.

"What the HELL!" Kyo finally said. "Why is there _two_ of everyone!"

"We don't know and you freaking out aren't going to help us figure it out any faster" Yuki finally said.

During this whole thing, Kuroko was running up stairs to her room so that she could change when she changed back. Kagura was now holding Kyo captive as well. [Obviously, he was annoyed about it. Goro went upstairs to wait for Kuroko to change back.

"So who are all of you? You obviously know us as well." Hatori said.

"Of coarse we do." The boy said. "I guess I'm the Tohru of the group." He said smiling. "I'm Ryuzaki Ichihara, and this is my older brother Goro, and my older sister Akemi."

"Nice to meet you all." Tohru said.

Ayame turned to Akemi, "I understand you're the other snake." he told her.

Akemi nodded, "just like you Ayame-san." She said grinning.

"But can't possibly be NEARLY as terrific as me"

"We'll see about that." She retorted.

"But YOU can't possibly..." they then went on a 'my horse is bigger than your horse bit.

"Anyway." Hatori said while ignoring the two's antics. "We've got to figure out what is going on..."

"Great idea Haa-san." Hikaru said as she walked back in human again.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Kyo finally yelled. He finally got out of Kagura's grasp, and then ran as fast as he could up stairs, and they heard a door slam, and Kagura was yelling through the door, and not only Kagura... Goro was yelling as well. Apparently, the two cats were now stuck in the same room together[obviously Kuroko was now fully dressed. and holding the door closed so both boars wouldn't ram through it and break it apart.

Through all of this chaos, another person came through the door.

"Hey... um... The door was open, so we just came in. What's going on..." a girl said as she walked in. "Where's Kuroko-chan?"

At that moment, Kuroko, and Kyo was thrown down the steps at the same time.

"DON'T EVER LOCK ME OUT AGAIN!!!" Kagura and Goro said in unison to them. Then before they could beat them up any more, Shigure, and the girl who just walked in stopped them.

"Come on Goro! You don't wanna kill you're beloved do you?" she said.

"And Kagura, you don't want to tear apart this girl's house do you?" Shigure said after her.

"No." they said.

"What the Hell is going on!" The other girl said. "Is this a stupid cosplay party with that stupid Manga you all like or something?"

"Hey! Don't dis Fruits Basket!" Hikaru whined.

"Katsu-chan, they _are _the characters." Kuroko said to her annoyed at Goro.

"Like hell they are."

"You know what. Fine don't believe me. Just wait until one of them turns into something."

"whatever... what is _he_ doing here?" Katsu said pointing at Ryuzaki.

"I'm visiting." He said to her simply.

"can you visit somewhere else?"

"No, I came here with my brother and sister. Do you mind."

"Yes I mind. Asshole."

"what do you have against me anyway!"

"Everything! You got the perfect life, perfect girlfriends, perfect family."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I should beat you up right now!" she said starting to get angrier

"I'd love to see you try..."

"Children! Please stop flirting; we have stuff to talk about. Like why when my boyfriend hugged me I became a golden retriever!" the other girl said.

"_You're_ the dog, Suzume-chan?" Kuroko said from the corner of the room with Goro hanging on to her every second.

"What? You mean to tell me that we're all cursed now!" Suzume said.

"Yep! I'm the rabbit!" Hikaru said cheerfully.

"Boar." Goro said still holding Kuroko hostage.

"Snake." Akemi said.

"I'm normal." Ryuzaki said.

There was now silence.

"So," Suzume continued. "What leaves Kuroko... well?"

"The cat you stupid bitch." Kuroko said. "And I can say that literally."

"That leaves me. I better be normal" Katsu said dazedly.

"I doubt that..." Haru said suddenly. "But I think I know who you might be. Look at you're hair, did it always have white tips?"

Katsu looked at her hair. She was in shock. "Damn."

They continued to talk about how to figure out what was going on, and then and hour later, the door bell rang again...

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Attack of the Ninja Rat..

"I can't _possibly_ figure out who this could be." Kuroko said as she went to answer the door. And it was Kitsuho. "Great. Ninja-rat."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kitsuho said as he walked in. "OH." He said as he saw all the people from Fruits Basket. "So does this explain why when my mom hugged me I turned into a rat?"

"Obviously idiot." Kuroko said.

All Kitsuho could do was grin now. "Let me guess? You're the stupid cat?"

"How'd you know dumbass!" She said angrily at his comment.

"Whoa! Calm down you two! You don't wanna mess up the place even more do you?" Suzume said.

"Shut up bitch." Kuroko said seriously.

'That's what I am, don't where it out." She said.

"Yea, and you mean that _literally_." Kuroko said.

"She's the dog?" Kitsuho said.

"Yea... Hi Akane-chan. Didn't see you there."

A short girl who had glasses was standing right behind Kitsuho.

"Hello Kuko-chan." She said cheerfully.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kuroko said angrily. "I don't think that you should come in. the place is a mess."

"Then why are you letting him in? Anyway, I want to know why I was turned into a sea horse after my brother hugged me..." Akane said.

Haa-san, who was drinking water, suddenly spit it out and started choking. Akito glared at him at once.

"I think you better come in." Kuroko said shoving her in.

"Oh my." She said. "You mean to tell me that the people from Fruits Basket are in this world, and for some reason we're cursed as well?"

"I got no clue."

"So she's obviously my twin." Haa-san said.

"Wow. I match with Haa-san!" Akane exclaimed.

"Ok, so Kyo-kun, Shi-chan, Haa-san, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Ayame-san, Kagura-chan, and that other rat have twins." Kuroko said.

"Wow, it seems that you said it in order of what you like Kuko-chan." Akane said.

"Wait... YOU LIKE AYAME-SAN BEFORE ME!" Kagura exclaimed. As she left Kyo-kun to attack her.

"What the HELL! Does the Boar love every cat or something?" Kuroko whined.

"Look on the bright side..." Suzume-chan said cheerfully. "At least _someone_ loves the cat."

"Hey!" Hikaru said suddenly. "Everyone knows that Kyo-kun is the best in the whole series!"

At this outburst, Akito scoffed, and so did Yuki and Kitsuho.

"I doubt it." Yuki said.

"SHUT UP DAMN RAT!!!!" Kyo and Kuroko, (who was now done being beat up by Kagura) said in unison.

"And Kuroko-chan, why _did_ you say Ayame-san first!" Hikaru asked.

"BECAUSE IT CAME TO MY MIND FIRST!!!" she yelled at her. She than decided to go to her own roof, and lay down. Kyo than followed.

Hikaru sighed. "Those cats and their rooftops."

"So... can I see what we do in the manga?" Shigure asked Hikaru.

"NO!" she said angrily. "From what I see, you're all from the beginning, because Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are still fighting, so you can't see them! Humph!" she finished. She never really liked Shigure...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry for the delay, but I have been in College and had a major case of writer's block. So, without further ado, I give you the fourth chapter...

BTW, this is a key to help with any confusion...

Comparisons so far:

[Cat Kyo- Kuroko

[Rat Yuki- Kitsuho

[Dog Shigure- Suzume

[Snake Ayame- Akemi

[Bunny Momiji- Hikaru

[Cow Hatsuharu- Katsu

[Boar Kagura- Goro

[Dragon Hatori- Akane

Tohru- Ryuzaki

also... if you haven't read all of the manga and don't want spoilers, than don't read on...

Chapter 4: Akito's twin.

As the day went on, they wondered if any others were going to walk in and show that they were cursed. It turned out that no one had. So far they were the only ones. Akito sat there not saying a word the whole day. Finally, when it was time for dinner, Tohru made them something. Kuroko's parents said they were going somewhere leaving her to fend for herself.

"So... anyone for Leek soup?" Tohru asked happily.

"NO!" Kyo and Kuroko said in unison.

Hikaru giggled. "You were like Kyo-kun from the start weren't you?" she said. Suddenly Akito rose from where she was sitting.

"I guess we need to have a meeting... _without_ the creatures or non- family..." she said to them all. Hikaru got scared, and said to Kuroko on the side...

"It was better when she wasn't talking."

She sighed. "I better go than..." Hikaru saw that Yuki seemed kind of freaked out. She went over to him...

"Hey, it's alright Yuki. I don't like her...him either... I'll make sure you don't get alone with him..." she said catching herself calling her by her gender when they all didn't know yet...

The Sohmas and the other members of the zodiac went out to Kuroko's back yard to have their meeting.

"I really hate that bitch..." Kuroko said to herself, however, Kyo heard her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... uh... You heard me?" she asked him.

"Yea... why did you call him a bitch?"

"Uh... an American figure of speech..." she covered for herself. "I have a cousin in Pennsylvania."

"Nice cover..." Ryuzaki said to her.

"Shut up!" She said, but than whispered to him... "And I don't like you like that, so I hope our fates aren't the same..."

"How can that be when Katsu hates my guts... Haru likes Tohru..." He reminded her.

"Oh... right... I forgot... but she could change..." Kuroko said to him.

"So... you're like me huh?" Kyo asked Kuroko after a while.

"Yea... I wasn't surprised that that Ninja-rat was the rat, because I already treat him like you treat Yuki. He treats me like Yuki treats you too... I can never win against that guy!"

Kyo grinned. "Maybe we can team up against those damn rats!" he suggested.

"That sounds like the perfect idea!" Kuroko agreed. From that time on, Tohru and Ryuzaki talked silently, as Kyo and Kuroko began training themselves to gang up on the rats.

Meanwhile, the others were talking about what they were going to do. Most of them were scared to cross Akito, especially the Sohmas... but Hikaru was still really pissed at her, and wanted so badly to just snap her out of it, but since she was just part of the zodiac she feared she may not be able to do anything. They decided that Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Kuroko, Kitsuho, and Katsu are to stay with Suzume in her house, and the rest are to stay on the estate of Akemi, Ryuzaki, and Goro.

Suddenly, it started to rain outside. The two cats immediately started getting aggravated, and stopped sparing instead annoyed at the rain. There was a sudden knock at the door... Ryuzaki answered and found a snake at the door.

"Please help me..." it said in a normal voice.

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Kuroko said when it came in and started thanking them for helping... "You're Kitsuho-san's older brother Arata-san!" she said in amazement. Suddenly with a poof, he changed, and Ryuzaki gave him blankets to cover up.

"Yea... Do you have any idea what's going on? All the sudden I was sick from the weather, and poof, I become a snake..." he explained.

"Uh... I don't know... but something slimy is going on..." Kuroko said angrily. "You see apparently we all are doubles of that Manga _Fruits Basket_, and Akemi came in and said she was the snake... There can't be two snakes..."

"What's going on?" Akemi said walking in.

"Arata-nii! What are you doing here?" Kitsuho asked.

"I..."

"He turned into a snake... ninja-rat..." Kuroko said glaring at him, but than made her gaze go to Akemi. "You said _you_ turned into a snake. What's going on? What are you getting at by saying that?"

"I..." she began to say, but Akito interfered.

"You have no rite to talk to her that way... monster..."

"I can say whatever I want in my house Akito-san! I don't care if I'm cursed or not, you are not the boss of me, you're the boss of the Sohmas, not us..." Kuroko said, but than was slapped to the ground by Akemi.

"Shut up you horrible creature!" She said as everyone gasped. "Yea, I lied about being the snake... because I am the god of all of you. You taught me all I needed to gain power, and by god I did it. I control all of you idiots now, and you can't do anything about it!" she said.

Kuroko was too shocked to say a word. Her face was still stinging from that slap, and no one seemed to want to talk to Kuroko. You see, she's a witch, and taught Akemi some things... however; she never seemed to appreciate it. Now she must have done some sort of spell to make her and her friends another cursed family. Kuroko knew she had to break this curse no matter what. Even if it meant going against the "god" of her family, she wanted to break this _stupid_ curse.

After that outburst, Kuroko ran up to the roof [it stopped raining. She curled up and began to cry. _What did I get myself into?_ She asked herself. She blamed herself for this mess, because the day before was her really birthday, and she made a wish that her life had more adventure in it. Suddenly, Kyo came up to join her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine..." she said angrily. "I was just hoping we wouldn't have to deal with the twin of Akito-san..."

"You're not the only one..." Kyo replied. "You know, you're the first girl I could actually relate to and talk to..."

"That's because I get pissed off easy, talks back a lot, and is cursed by the spirit of the cat..." she replied with a grin.

"Yea, that helps." He said.

Kuroko didn't want to admit it, but Kyo seemed to like her, but she couldn't let that happen; first of all, he ends up with Tohru. Second of all, she was still getting over ninja-rat. And Third of all, they all needed to get back to their world or time or whatever, so she couldn't get attached. Kuroko wished Kyo-kun wasn't so damn cute!

-

Finally, Suzume called them down in order to go to her place. Ayami-san went with Arata-san. Kuroko didn't like the fact she was stuck sitting next to Kitsuho, but she dealt with it. Since neither Shigure nor Suzume wanted to drive, Katsu drove them. They gave the bedrooms according to zodiac... Cats in one room, rats in another, dogs in separate rooms [they didn't trust each other since they were both perverts..., the cow had her own room, and so did Tohru and Ryuzaki.

Kyo and Kuroko were about to go to sleep, when Shigure started to check out Kuroko's things, and found a miniature version of himself.

"Aw... Kuro-chan! You really like me!" he said squeezing the plushy.

"Yea, I do... but... can you PLEASE not call me Kuro-chan!" she said kind of annoyed.

"Go to bed Shigure!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure whined now... "Aw, but I wanted to get acquainted with my fan!"

"Uh... What exactly do you mean by that?" Kuroko asked.

Shigure grinned, and Kuroko got up, dragged him into the hall, and put him against the wall... [It's not what you think believe me!

"Shii-chan, I like you, but you are not my type... I mean... you are my type... but..." she sighed. "Listen, I know about Akito-Chan's secret... And... I hate to admit it, but you end up with her. I didn't like it when I read it, but than I realized it was REALLY cute. So as much as I really like you, I can't do anything but hug and kiss my plushy, so can I please have it back?"

Shigure seemed a little freaked out, but than had a more serious face and gave her back the plushy. "Just don't tell anyone..."

"Don't worry; I'll try my best to not call her female names..." She smirked as she went back inside and went to sleep cuddling with her plushy.

"Is there a plushy of me?" Kyo asked.

"Yea... Hikaru-chan has one... She was gonna give me Yuki for Christmas, but I almost screamed at her telling her not to..." she said remembering that time... She than slowly fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Horse

Kuroko woke up annoyed the next day. She and Kyo woke up the next day to the sound of Rock music blasting through the house. Suzume was blasting her Red Hot Chili Peppers CD, causing everyone to be annoyed. They came into the dining room to find Tohru with a table full of food. Ryuzaki walked in a little flustered. He seemed like he was going to be sick.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yea… I'm fine…" She said, but than cringed in a sudden pain in his stomach.

"You don't look fine…ahh!" Ryuzaki suddenly fell onto Tohru. _Poof._ Everyone looked amazed. He was fine the day before, but suddenly he changed into a huge black horse.

"Shit!" Katsu said suddenly. "Doesn't the fricking cow end up with the horse?"

"Uh… I thought he was like Tohru…" Yuki said.

"I guess… I don't know…" Kitsuho said trying to figure it out.

"Nice going ninja-rat!" Kuroko said. "I guess _you're_ stupid…" _SMACK_!! Kuroko was now on the floor, face hurting from the hit. If it were an anime, there would be an anime vein popping out of her head. "Damn Ninja-rat."

"Well at least it's not Yuki-kun and…" Kyo suddenly was thrown to the ground as Shigure was talking. "Kyo-kun."

"Missing the point!" Ryuzaki said suddenly angry and changed back stark naked.

"Geez put some…" Katsu was about to yell at him, but than turned his attention to his… area. She blushed and ran to her room.

Suzume smirked as Ryuzaki went into his room. "I guess Katsu-chan finally likes someone!" she giggled. Suddenly, Suzume was thrown through the wall.

"Don't f#$ing say that again bitch!!!!" Katsu said with a sudden evil look in her eye.

"Uh oh…" Kuroko said finally getting up. "Don't tell me…"

"What are YOU staring at stupid cat!!!" she said glaring at Kuroko.

"Shit…" Kuroko said as Katsu suddenly attacked her.

They began fighting. "She…turned…BLACK!!!!!!!!" Kuroko screamed between breaths while fighting him.

"My beautiful house…" Suzume said upset.

"Now you know how I feel almost everyday Suzume-chan." Shigure said as he watched Katsu beating poor Kuroko up and messing up Suzume's house.

"That saves me a lot of trouble…" Kitsuho said with a smirk.

"CALM DOWN!!!!" Kuroko yelled.

"Why should I STUPID!!!!" she yelled.

Than Haru entered the room, and was shocked at the display. "So that's what I look like?" he said dazedly to Yuki.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Alright…" he said. He than grabbed a piece of wood and hit Katsu on the head. Kuroko was now on the ground in pain and staring at what just happened.

"What… what are you doing here Haru-kun?" Kuroko said getting up.

" I couldn't stand being there anymore. I'm not the only ones, I brought Rin-chan, Kisa-kun, and Hiro-kun." He said as they walked in. Hiro was holding Kisa's hand while walking in.

"Oh, hello… You have a twin now Rin-chan…" Suzume said happily.

"I do?"

"yea…" Ryuzaki said walking in fully dressed. "Me."

"But I thought you were normal…" Haru said.

"Yea… What happened here?" he asked when he saw the mess.

"Katsu turned black." Kuroko said still annoyed. "I'll be on the roof…" she said pissed. Kyo than followed her glaring at Yuki. Obviously they had a fight that morning.

"Is it me, or does our cat like her?" Haru asked.

"What…" Katsu said getting up. "What happened? Why is your house a mess Suzume? What are they doing here?"

"Uh… never mind…" Suzume said now remembering that when the cow turned all black they don't remember what they did.

"Uh… why did she turn black?" Haru asked Kitsuho.

"Well, she remembered that you like Rin…"

"Oh… what does she not like him or something?"

"Uh… that's an understatement. I personally think she's jealous of him, but that's just me." He said.

Later on, Akemi decided to hold a family meeting, and Akito held a separate one. Obviously the cats and Tohru were not invited. Tohru was taking a nap, and Kyo and Kuroko was on the roof.

"I'm really getting sick of this shit." Kuroko said. "I mean why do we have to be cursed? I was just getting over Kitsuho, and now I have to be careful with every guy I meet…"

Kyo seemed a little sad with that remark. "Oh…"

Kuroko noticed this look. She shook her head and sighed. "Kyo-kun… You can't like me ok…"

"What… what do you mean? Why would you say I liked you…?"

"Calm down… I can tell you like me. You talk to me about everything, when Tohru is here too. You can talk to her about these things. She's trustworthy." She said looking down.

"What… what are you saying…"  
"You end up with her ok?" she said giving in. She was staring at the ground. She couldn't believe she just said that. She promised herself that she wouldn't do that.

"What… her? How the HELL do I end up with her? She's normal…"

"Yea, but she loves every member of the zodiac equally! Even Akito-san. She actually cares about him. She… I'm saying too much!" she said suddenly going off the roof and into the living room.

Kyo sat there staring at the clouds. _I end up with Tohru? How would that happen? She must be crazy or something…_ he said to himself.

Later on that night, they came home, and now Rin, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro stayed with them. At the meeting, they decided that anyone who was supposed to be in school was to be enrolled at their school. Until they figured everything out at least. That night, Rin slept in Ryuzaki's room along with Kisa, and Haru slept in Katsu's room with Hiro.

End chapter 4

a/n- I'm sorry about the delay, but I've been caught up in other stories. I am now going to try to get all the unfinished fics to at least 10 chapters.


End file.
